Mockingbird
by NarcissaxXxLucius-Love
Summary: AN: Song By Eminem Story: About a dad whos trying to be a father the best he can.


Ari Haswari stared down at his daughter who lie peacefully across his chest her head going up and down with each breath he took. Ever since her mother died, he had sung her the song that Kate had sung to her every night since she was born…

Hailie, I know you miss your mom  
And I know you miss your dad when I'm gone  
But I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad  
Even when you smile  
Even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes  
Deep inside, you wanna cry  
Cuz you're scared  
I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying  
Wipe them tears  
Daddy's here  
No more nightmares  
We gonna pull together through it  
We gon' do it  
Laini, uncle's crazy ain't he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins  
When it swirls  
When it whirls  
When it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Looking puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move  
Mama's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it  
But somehow it seems, the harder that I try to do that  
the more it backfires on me  
All the things, growing up  
As daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see  
But you see just as much as me (to see?)  
That we did not plan it to be this way  
You're mother and me  
But things have got so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being  
Together ever again  
Like we used to be when was teenagers  
But then of coarse  
Everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something  
We have no control over  
And that's what destiny is  
But no more worries  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up  
And this will all just be a dream

Ari closed his eyes in pain They would never be together again…not until the good lord took him home too… The girl that looked so much like her mother, was growing rapidly, he wanted to be a good father…Hell, he just wanted to understand, understand why God had taken his angel away from him…Thankfully, he had left another in its place…

Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everythings gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady  
I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise, Mama's gonna be alright

He thought back as he remembered his life with a family… it had NOT been easy, but then again nothing worth having ever is….He had lost his job…a perilous thing in itself, and had started over with Caitlin….he hadn't had any money, or any 'special' talents to offer her…yes they had fought.. Every couple had… She had left, for a while, but had come back…she always did…

It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
and stuck them under the tree  
and said some of them were from me  
Cos daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas  
I sat up the whole night cryin'  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum  
See daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed or shot up on the block  
And your mom, was saving money  
For you in a jar trying to start a piggy bank for you  
So you can go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars  
Till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your mama's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just starting to fall apart  
Mom and dads was arguing a lot  
So mama moved back on the Chalmers and the flat  
One bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 mile on Novarra  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD  
And met Dr. Dre and flew you and Mama out to see me  
But daddy had to work  
You and mama had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the TV  
And mama didn't like it  
And you and Laini were too young to understand it  
Papa was a rolling stone  
mama developed a habit  
and it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin' in this empty house, just reminiscin'  
Looking at your baby pictures it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown  
It's almost like your sisters now  
Wow, I guess you pretty much are  
And daddy's still here  
Laini I'm talking to you too  
Daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it, don't it?  
Shhh, mama's only gone for the moment

Ari sighed… gone for the moment…An eternal, never ending moment…

Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everythings gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady  
I told ya daddy's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy pretty baby  
But I promise  
Mama's gonna be alright

He couldn't believe Kate was gone… she had left almost as quickly as she had come… life had gone by in the blink of an eye… leaving behind her footprint in his memory…in the form of human life known, in this world as Tierra. He would move hell and earth for her…

…And if you ask me to,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
I'ma give you the world  
I'ma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'ma sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if the mockingbird don't sing and the ring don't shine  
I'ma break that birdy's neck  
I'll go back to the Jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every karat

Don't fuck wit Dad… haha…


End file.
